In wireless communication, in order to reduce traditional drive tests for network operation and maintenance and meanwhile obtain wireless measurement information of regions inaccessible by the traditional drive tests, an MDT (Minimization of Drive Tests, minimization of drive test) scheme is proposed by 3GPP (the 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd generation partnership project) organization. In this scheme, a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) records network situations and positions at the recording time, and then reports them to a network side at an appropriate time, which is substituted for a part of the traditional drive tests.
The existing MDT scheme is only applicable to a scenario of one PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network, public land mobile network), however, there are often scenarios of a plurality of PLMNs in practical application, for example, the same operator owns a plurality of PLMNs at the same time, or different operators each own respective PLMNs, and so on. When the UE performs a handover between different PLMNs, performing MDT will cause the UE to execute repeated operations, thus increasing the burden of the UE and meanwhile wasting network resources.